1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clamps, and specifically to ground conductor clamps for clamping two or more conductive items together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamps for making electrical connections to ground rods or electrodes have often been made of cast copper alloy materials. Such cast materials tend to be rigid, allowing only a point-to-point connection to be made between a ground rod and the clamp. Cast materials ordinarily do not conform to the ground rod or electrode, leading to a localized contact area between the clamp and the ground conductor, resulting in poor current flow and low pull-out load values. Cast materials also tend to be brittle.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the field of ground conductor clamps.